Iklan Rokok
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Macet, Sasuke badmood, Iklan Rokok di jalan. Tiga hal yang membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto kembali hadir menjadi pria yang usil. M for dirty languange (NaruSasu)


Kemacetan di Konoha sebenarnya sangat jarang terjadi.

Kalaupun terjadi. Bisa dipastikan kalau bukan karena kecelakaan ya... jalan itu digunakan untuk kepentingan komersial.

Dan saat ini yang terjadi adalah kecelakaan lalu lintas yang entah menewaskan siapa dan apa penyebabnya. Yang jelas Naruto tidak tahu dan manusia di sampingnya sama sekali tak bisa membantunya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Perlu Naruto tegaskan!

Pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu tengah menatap ke luar jendela mobil. Wajahnya sangat kusut dan Naruto tak membutuhkan bantuan seorang sarjana lulusan Havard University untuk mengetahui sebab musabab kekusutan wajah tampan itu. Yang jelas wajah itu kusut bukan karena di kucek karena Naruto yakin wajah pria di sampingnya bukan pakaian kotor yang perlu dikucek saat di cuci.

Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Jadi begini.

Pulang dari rumah Gaara. Naruto langsung menjemput Sasuke di kantornya.

Hari ini Sasuke tidak pulang larut. Jadi sore ini mereka memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersama.

Sasuke tadi mengutarakan pada Naruto bahwa ia ingin sekali makan di luar. Ia merekomendasikan sebuah restoran di jalan Amaterasu yang tak jauh dari kediaman mereka. Sasuke bilang bahwa ia ingin mencicipi masakan khas Korea yang baru saja buka disana.

Naruto menurut, tentu saja. Apa yang tidak untuk kekasihnya? Toh, jarang-jarang Sasuke mengajaknya makan diluar karena pria berkulit pucat itu lebih suka masak makanan sendiri di rumah dibanding makanan luar. Naruto sendiri tak pernah keberatan atapun protes, karena makanan apapun asal Sasuke ikut makan bersamanya dan ikut menikmati makanan itu bersama-sama, ia tak masalah.

Tapi kali ini ceritanya lain.

Sasuke mendadak badmood. Dan Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas hal itu saat mobilnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak saat kendaraan-kendaraan di depannya berhenti. Sama sekali berhenti.

Sasuke yang biasanya sulit diajak bicara kini rasanya sangat mustahil untuk di ajak bicara.

Naruto sampai pusing sendiri memikirkan wajah kesal Sasuke karena terjebak macet.

Lagipula, siapa yang mau terjebak macet dikala mereka ingin cepat-cepat tiba di tempat tujuan?

Naruto juga tidak ingin lama-lama disini karena perutnya berteriak minta diisi.

Dan pria di sampingnya tak bisa membuat suasana menjadi membaik.

Ayolah. Naruto sangat tidak suka keheningan. Ia makhluk yang suka suara berisik.

Dan suara Sasuke saat ini sangat ia butuhkan agar rasa laparnya menghilang.

Tapi bagaimana caranya ia mengajak Sasuke bicara kalau Sasuke sendiri menolak untuk bicara.

Sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini sangat menyebalkan. Naruto tak pernah tahan dengan Sasuke yang selalu mendiamkannya kalau ada hal buruk yang terjadi meskipun hal buruk itu bukan Naruto lah penyebabnya.

Sasuke nampaknya lebih suka memberi cap tersangka di dahi Naruto untuk semua hal yang membuat pria Uchiha itu badmood.

Tapi tidak!

Seorang Naruto akan selalu bisa membuat Sasuke bicara.

Jangan pernah panggil dia Naruto kalau tidak bisa membuat Sasuke bicara.

Jangan salah! Memangnya apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke dulu menerima lamarannya kalau bukan karena Naruto bisa membuat Sasuke keluar dari zona-nya.

Oh man... Naruto itu paling jenius dalam menaik turunkan emosi Sasuke. Harusnya Naruto mendapatkan penghargaan untuk keahliannya yang satu ini.

Tapi itu semua tidak penting sekarang.

Sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya membuat Sasuke mau bicara dengannya.

Ayo berpikir Naruto! Putar otakmu yang jenius itu.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Siapa tahu ia mendapat pencerahan.

Mobil merah di depan Naruto maju sedikit. Membuat Naruto menekan pedal gasnya sedikit.

Dan matanya terpaku pada sebuah papan reklame yang tak sempat masuk jangkauan pandangnya.

Ide nakal terlintas dalam otaknya.

Naruto berdehem. Ia selalu melakukan ini sebelum menggoda Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku harus menjadi anggota perijinan iklan di negara ini," kata Naruto seraya melirik Sasuke yang masih betah memandang ke luar jendela meski Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke tak sepenuhnya mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Aku memang suka merokok."

Nah. Naruto bisa melihat telinga Sasuke menegak. Agaknya bingung dengan ucapan Naruto yang tidak nyambung itu.

"Tapi kau melarangku merokok..." keluh Naruto. Yang ini diucapkan Naruto dengan sepenuh hati karena ia memang kesal pada Sasuke yang melarangnya ini itu dan memaksanya melakukan ini itu.

"Kau harusnya juga melarang orang-orang berhenti memproduksi dan mengimpor rokok. Kau juga harusnya menghentikan orang-orang membuat iklan rokok yang aneh itu," cerocos Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk papan iklan rokok besar disana, seperti seorang ibu yang tengah mengutuk anaknya yang durhaka.

Sasuke memang terlihat cuek. Tapi Naruto tahu, Sasuke-nya tengah mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto.

"Lihat itu Sasuke... Lihat... Mereka membuat tulisan di iklan tersebut tanpa berpikir. Aku kan jadi mikir yang enggak-enggak..."

Sasuke sukses menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tajam, kesal bercampur penasaran. Tatapannya seolah berkata bahwa ia ingin Naruto segera bicara ke intinya.

"Apa-apaan tuh?" Naruto kembali menunjuk papan iklan tersebut, "Batang Lebih Besar, Lebih Puas!" baca Naruto.

"Apa kau juga tidak berpikiran sama denganku?" tanya Naruto. Kali ini dengan nada suara seperti anak kecil yang meminta pendapat.

"Itu seperti promosi penis pria! Harusnya kau tahu itu salah kan?!" teriak Naruto, lebay.

'Plak!'

"Aduh! Kau ini kenapa?!" pekik Naruto saat Sasuke memukul ubun-ubun Naruto.

"Kau itu yang kenapa? Itu rokok dengan ukuran lebih besar! Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir logis?! Jelas-jelas itu iklan rokok!"

Sukses!

Nah? Sudah tahu kenapa Naruto dipilih Sasuke menjadi pasangan hidupnya?

Itu karena ia bisa membuat Sasuke emosi dan keluar dari zonanya. Bertingkah diluar batas normalnya, atau istilah kerennya OOC.

"Tapi benar kan? Penis kalau lebih besar lebih puas," seloroh Naruto, kembali memancing reaksi Sasuke.

Sasuke tak tahan lalu menarik Naruto dan memiting kepala Naruto.

"Dasar idiot! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal hah?!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto berkali-kali.

Dan Naruto tertawa dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Lihat? Sasuke nya terlihat sangat 'kyut' kan?

Kalian tidak tahu? Dia sempat memasang muka malu-malu saat Naruto menyebut merk senjata yang bisa mengeluarkan sperma di lubang Sasuke.

Ckck.

Nar... Nar...

Kau memang yang terbaik!

Terbaik buat Sasuke maksutnya.

 **Berakhir dengan Ke gaje an luar biasa**

Thanks for Reading kawan! Kalian memang luar biasa!

Tinggalkan jejak untuk fic ane yang gak jelas ini.

Terinspirasi dari iklan rokok yg gambarnya cwe dipeluk cwo ganteng dengan tulisan 'Batang Lebih Besar' Hahaha. Itu produknya GG. Haha. Anjir. Aku agak lupa tulisan yg lengkap gmana. Cuma inget kata-kata batang itu aja dan muncullah fic indah ini :v

 **Oukeh!**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Akira Veronica Lianis presents**

 **A NaruSasu fanfic**

 **Iklan Rokok**


End file.
